Irony Thy Name is Me
by Dizzygrl08
Summary: A story about a girl who unwillingly moves to Forks, Washington and falls in hate with our favorite vampire Edward Cullen. They bicker constantly, and Bella is just making it all the more worse for our leading lady, but she loves the rest of the Cullen family, yet what happens when she starts to realize she's in danger, and the only one that can protect her is the person she hates?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing on Twilight. The only thing in this story I do own is Dex, Elijah, and all other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

Irony Thy Name is Me

I sighed as the rain pounded against the tinted car window as I watched the "The city of Forks welcomes you!" sign pass by. Yes, I had the most unfortunate luck of having to move to Forks, Washington. Population: 3,120. That wasn't nearly as close to the population of the city I came from. Temecula in sunny southern California. Temecula's population? 57, 716. I already miss the beautiful shining sun, surprisingly enough, since I normally hate it. I suppose the saying "You never know how much you truly love something until it's gone" applies here.

Now why would I be moving to Forks? This small speck of a town that shouldn't even be recognized? I was forced here against my will because of my arsehole of a brother. He got a job at the stupid Forks Police Department and insisted it was best for the both of us. Oh how damned wrong he was.

"Dex," My brother, Elijah, said, "It was for the best. Get off your high-horse already. It's not that bad, and you'll have fun, meet some new people, and all that jazz."

I glared at him, blue-green eyes turning to icy blue. How dare he say that I was on my high horse!

"Elijah!" I started, "You have no damned right to say I'm on my high horse! You ripped me from my friends, from everything I'm comfortable with, from everything that I _know_! Don't even start with me dammit!"

He gripped the steering wheel and breathed in loudly to try to calm himself, this wasn't the first fight we had had on our five day trip here. "Look," He began, fighting off an angry tone, "It is for the best, Dex. I know you don't need to be back there. It's too hard for you, and me. This change is something you and I both need. I understand that you're going to miss your friends and the familiarity, but you'll make new friends and you'll get used to this place, too. Honestly, you're being a bit dramatic."

I glared at him more, not buying any of his statement, but as I opened my mouth to retort, he pulled into a chalk white driveway.

I looked up and saw a moderately sized two-story house. The outside was a boring grey color, and the front door was a regular dark wood door with nothing but overgrown plants lining the walkway. '_You have got to be kidding m_e' I thought, disgusted with how boring and normal it was. Our old house was nothing like this. Okay, so maybe I _was_ being dramatic, but still. I was going to hate everything because it wasn't home.

I sighed and pulled my black hood up over my dirty blonde hair to keep out the constant rain I had researched about when I found out we were moving here, and opened the passenger door of Elijah's white 2009 Dodge Challenger. We weren't rich, but we were able to live a comfortable life-style and splurge on the things we wanted at times. Being a police officer doesn't pay enough for that, but we were able to accumulate a healthy enough sum of money from what our parents did.

I flinched, but shook my head and grabbed a box from the mover's van that had followed us on our journey from southern California to this spit wad.

"Your room's the last door down on the left of the second floor," Elijah said from inside the van, pushing boxes that were in the back to the front to make them easier for me to grab & handing some to the movers. I said nothing back but walked up the aging brick path and into the house.

.

The inside of the house didn't look too special. When you walked in, you walked onto boring stone tiles that led right into the kitchen and fifteen or so feet forward until it hit the wall and carpeted stairs. When you walked left, you ran into a moderately sized living room with beige carpeting. I walked up the stairs and followed them up and down the hall until I hit the last door on the left.

I opened the door, and saw a decently-sized room. It wasn't too small, but it wasn't massive either. It was a perfect size for me, as much as I hated to admit it. I saw two white doors which were presumably the bathroom and closet, though I ignored the two for now and walked towards a cushy looking window seat in front of the biggest window. I placed the box on the hardwood floor and went to sit by the window. It had a decent (okay, nice) view of the forest but as I turned away from it I saw something I loved even more than the view. It was a huge mirror that followed the length of one of the walls, and had a ballet bar in the middle of it all. I wasn't a dancer anymore, but I did love to do some moves in front of the mirror when I was alone. If I was ever done with giving Elijah the cold shoulder, I would definitely thank him for giving me this room. I contemplated that as I walked back down to grab the rest of my boxes and tell the movers where the furniture would be going.

.

A few hours had passed, and my room was finally done. I was currently sitting on the bed, my maroon comforter squishing underneath me, as I flipped the channels on the tv. I sighed, finding nothing to watch, and leaned back against the wall, thinking about what color to paint the walls, when a knock interrupted my thoughts. I grunted as an okay to come in.

"Hey, Squirt," Elijah said, wearing his police uniform, "The room looks great." He took a quick look of the room, his sky-blue eyes landing on the plum purple sectional sofa bed.

"Haha you kept it?" He asked, walking over and flopping down on it.

"Of course," I said my tone still icy.

Elijah sighed, but stayed lying where he was and said nothing. I watched him out of the corner of my eyes as he lay there, mad as hell at him, but feeling slightly guilty for causing him such stress, then averted my eyes so I wouldn't think about caving.

"I have work soon," He said finally, sweeping his growing dirty blonde hair to the side. '_He really should cut that,_' I thought.

"Whatever," I said, looking at the headboard to my right. Elijah sighed again but walked over to my bed and sat right in front of me. I still stubbornly had my head turned, not wanting to look at him.

He grabbed my chin and gently made me look at him. My glare was still prominent on my face, and my arms were crossed.

"Dex," He started, cautiously, "I've already told you several times, this move had to be done. I miss Temec, too, but I can't stand to have you and I there. I don't want you to grow up in that environment."

"I'm sixteen," I said, "I'm not a child that needs growing up anymore." I knew what I said was stupid and immature, but I couldn't stop being mad.

"I love you to death, Dext," Elijah said, "but you're so damn dramatic and immature! Look, I have to get to work, will you be okay here alone? I'll be back at 1. I know, it's late, or early if you look at it that way, but I don't want to lose any more pay than we have to. Besides, I'd rather work than sit here and wallow about how much I miss my old city." He tried to make the last part a joke, but it only angered me more and my glare intensified.

"Bye," I simply said, not looking at him anymore.

"Don't do that Dext, you know the rules," He said, and if I didn't know any better I'd say there was a hint of hysteria in his voice, "I love you, Dex."

"….Love you, too…." I said, a little unwillingly. He half-smiled, half-smirked, then walked to the door. '_He won this round, but he would not win any more,'_ I thought.

"Oh and by the way," Elijah said, stopping as he opened the door, "I think it'd be a good idea for you to explore the town a bit. Bye, Sis." Then he shut the door, and I faintly heard his steps as he descended the stairs, walked the few feet to the door, and opened and shut the front door.

I heard his Challenger fire up and wondered what would happen to it while he's on duty, but I vaguely remember Elijah saying something about a partner, though I don't remember who. I didn't care enough to remember.

I sighed, now bored out of my mind. For a split second I thought about taking Elijah's advice and exploring the town, but having no car and actually listening to Elijah, made me change my mind. I loved the rain, and I loved walking through it, but not when I had no clue where I was going. What if I were to get lost and stuck in the rain for hours? Not cool. And listening to Elijah? No way. I'm not doing anything that prick tells me to do anymore….except when I have to. So with that thought in mind, I simply jumped off my bed, walked to my cherry wood dresser, and grabbed my laptop off of it.

As I was waiting for it turn on, I looked out the window and just stared at the scenery. 'So. Much. Green' I thought as I did a slight eye twitch, and then looked back down to my laptop to see that it had finally turned on. I logged on to Facebook hoping any of my friends were on. They weren't. Then Skype. Still no one. I sighed and decided to just mess around on the internet, eventually getting bored and shutting down my laptop.

I looked at the clock, and I hadn't realized I'd spent so long on the internet and finally noticed my stomach grumbling and walked downstairs to the kitchen. There was a small island with a stone-looking countertop that matched the other counter spaces. There was a large two-door refrigerator with a large drawer to pull out for the freezer, a nice oven with an electric stove (just the kind I like), a large black dishwasher, and a white door that led to a large pantry.

I walked straight to the maroon fridge and bent down and opened the drawer for the freezer. I opened it finding nothing, I had forgotten we hadn't gone to the store yet. Instead I walked into the pantry and found some microwavable Mac and Cheese. I turned the sink on and filled the mac and cheese container, closed it, and popped it into the microwave for a few minutes.

The microwave ting-ed and I stirred around the macaroni with a fork and put it back in the microwave. The microwave tinged again and carefully pulled out the macaroni, placed it on a plate, and grabbed the extra cheese and opened it. I opened the packet and poured all of it evenly around the macaroni. I walked back upstairs and sat on my bed, turning on the TV, and cautiously eating it. I had no intention of burning my mouth.

.

A few hours had passed and I heard Elijah's Challenger drive up over the noise of the tv. I shook my head to fight off the sleep that was coming to me and changed into my pajamas. I grabbed my grey and black polka-dotted sleep shorts and black tank top and walked into the bathroom to change and wash my face off. As I was just finishing washing my face, I heard a knock and then Elijah cautiously walking in.

"Dex?" He called.

"In here," I said flatly and walked out of my bathroom, "How'd it go?" '_Not that I care_,' I added in my head.

"It went great. I have a temporary partnership with Chief Swan," He said, smiling a little. I hummed in response, not really caring. "He has a daughter who goes to Forks High," He continued, obviously not caring that I _didn't_ care, "Her name's Bella. He said she'd help ya out if you needed it. From what he says she's a real nice girl, too."

"That's great," I said, not even bothering to cover-up the fact that I seriously didn't care.

"Yeah, so that means you'll know someone tomorrow, and you won't have to sit alone at lunch, and maybe you'll even have classes with her," He said.

"What?" I asked, shocked as my anger built up, for his sake he better hope I heard him wrong.

"Yeah," He said, "You're going to school tomorrow. If I'm going to work right away, you're going to school right away."

"I thought I was starting _next_ week! You told me next week, you, you asshole!" I yelled, mad at him and exasperated because I'll only get a few hours sleep now and I was beyond annoyed that he hadn't told me sooner.

"Sorry," he said, sounding only mildly apologetic, "but things change. I want you in school tomorrow."

"You realize I'm only going to get a few hours sleep then, right?" I yelled, my anger only rising. That's when he faltered, not really realizing the time. '_Idiot_.'

"I," He started, "er, ugh,fine! But you're only missing this one day! You start Tuesday then. I personally would rather tough out the missing hours and go to school on Monday when everyone's getting used to going back to school, but hey, that's just me." I knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to convince me to go tomorrow, but I was the more stubborn of us two. And not an idiot.

"Elijah," I started, using a clipped polite voice, "it is only one day, and they have been in school for months now, so they are not new. Nice try though."

He sighed and ruffled his hair. He knew I won this round.

"Fine," he said, "you win, but you _are_ going on Tuesday."

"Deal," I said, licking my pinky finger and holding it out. Elijah did the same as we did our special pinky swear.

He hugged me and said, "Now get to bed, Squirt." I rolled my eyes but hugged him back.

"I'm not that small," I grumbled, looking down. He laughed. Hard. I mock glared at that.

"Hun," He started out, in a mock caring voice, like he was trying to break something to me gently, "I'm six foot one. You're tiny compared to me."

I rolled my eyes but licked his cheek as revenge for the short comments.

"Ewwwww," He said, laughing and wiping his cheek with his hand. He gave me a big sloppy kiss on my cheek for his own revenge and bid me goodnight, turned the light off, and walked out.

I grumbled and wiped off my cheek as I grabbed the remote and flipped on a movie. Tropic Thunder to be exact. I loved that movie. It was stupid to most people, but I loved it, and as I was contemplating Robert Downey Junior's hotness level, I pulled the covers up to my chin, placed a pillow over my head (I couldn't get to sleep any other way), and finally passed out from staying up so late. My last thought was, '_This concludes the first day of my hell-hole,'_


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to unfamiliar surroundings and sat up with a start, only to realize that this was my new home.

I sighed sadly and checked my alarm clock and saw that it was seven in the morning. I shrugged, silently congratulating myself on waking up exactly at seven and ran to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

.

I turned the shower on as hot as it could go and stripped my clothes, throwing them on the carpeted floor and got in the shower, not caring that it burned my skin. I quickly washed my hair with a nice vanilla-like scented shampoo, shaved, and washed my skin with my favorite Tone body wash.

Once I was finished, I dressed in a white tank top, black skinny jeans, and all black Converse. I threw on my black trench coat, but left it unbuttoned to show off the outfit. To spice it up a bit, I put on pink buttoned earrings, a silver chain necklace with a pink pyramid style of chains connected to it, and a black square ring with a pink tree and bird on it. Once I was finished with that, I lined my entire eye in black eyeliner, put on some foundation, put on clear shiny lip-gloss and lightly feathered back the left front part of my hair and hair-sprayed it to make it stay. Satisfied with my look, I headed out the door, quickly grabbing my black handbag and stuffing my Union flag umbrella inside- making sure I had my wallet and phone. I didn't even bother with breakfast as I walked out the door.

Upon stepping outside, however, I was debating on whether or not to go back in the nice, warm house; It was chilly outside, and I had no car to escape the cold from. I shook my head and continued on foot, turning right as soon as I was at the end of the driveway. I decided I might as well go in to town and explore a bit, maybe even pick up my schedule early for tomorrow from that dreadful school.

.

I had been walking around for a couple hours now and I felt confident about knowing what was where in this tiny rat hole. My stomach had finally grumbled enough to where I could no longer ignore it, so I decided to go into the closest store. A one Newton's Olympic Outfitters store, or something like that. They were bound to have at least some granola bars, right?

I walked in casually, glancing around the place. It was a fairly large store, and I was actually mildly impressed that a store with more than five-hundred square feet could make it in a place like this. '_Hmm…I may just have to check this store out later,_' I thought, being the sporty girl I could be when I was in my moods. I walked over to the cash register and saw what I was looking for and was pleasantly surprised by my findings: a rack of candy, beef jerky, granola bars, and all the works. I quickly grabbed a pack of M&Ms, Jack Link's Original Beef Jerky, and grabbed a root beer from the fridge next to it. I placed my things next to the cash register as the woman working it looked up.

"Oh hello," She said, smiling kindly, "Is this everything you needed? I apologize for not noticing you earlier, you're so quiet." She giggled. She had highlighted blonde hair and age lines on her face. Specifically on her forehead and deeper wrinkles near her mouth, showing she smiled often.

"This is everything," I politely said, "and don't worry about it, I'm usually quiet." '_now_' I added as an afterthought. I really didn't want to have this conversation. I mean, the woman was nice and everything, but I had no desire to speak with her.

She smiled and laughed quietly, making her blonde hair swish slightly, when she suddenly looked at me strangely, as if she was studying me.

"It's a little early for school to be out, isn't it?" She asked, her tone quizzical but slightly reprimanding as she bagged my items.

"I'm new. I'll be starting tomorrow," I said, pulling out my wallet from my handbag and pulling out the correct amount of money.

"Oh, deary," She said, "Welcome to Forks then! You must be Dexter Fane! You moved here from California, right? With your brother Elijah?" She took the money, counted it with her manicured hands, and then proceeded to give me my change.

"Er, yeah," I said, a bit uncomfortably. It was a little creepy she knew that.

"I hope you enjoy it here in Forks, and I hope you enjoy school. I'm Karen. My son, Mike, he goes to Forks High, and he is so anxious to meet you! If you'd like I could give you his number, so you'll know someone when you start school," She suggested, already getting out a pad and pen from the small drawer under the cash register.

"Uh, sure," I responded, not wanting to be completely rude.

She wrote down the number, tore off the paper from the pad, and handed it to me with a, "Here you go! Have a great day!"

"Thanks, you too," I said, grabbing my bag of food and stuffing my wallet back in my handbag, the note still in my hand.

When I was a reasonable distance from the store, I looked at the note for a quick second and then stuffed it in the bottom of my bag. Like I've said, I had no interest in meeting new people, especially if they're as gossipy as the adults in this town seemed to be.

I sighed, not knowing where to go anymore as I busied myself with opening the beef jerky.

As I was fiddling with the bag, I decided to head to Forks High and get that stupid schedule. As I finally got the bag open, I munched happily on the jerky and checked the time on my phone. It was 11:17. I should be at Forks High by 11:30 and not run into any students. I smiled, thinking my plan would work. I stuffed the jerky in my handbag and began a somewhat fast pace to the school.

.

When I got to the school the parking lot was empty, thank God. The parking lot itself was relatively small, filled with old crappy cars, except for a few nice (and when I say nice, I mean _nice_) cars. A cherry red BMW convertible, a super tricked out Jeep Wrangler (I could have died and gone to heaven right there, I love Jeep Wranglers), and a very sexy silver Volvo. I was curious as to who those cars belonged to, and silently praised the owners for their style in cars. So after drooling over the cars for a few minutes, I made my way up the stone steps to the building slightly away from the rest of the largest building. I assumed that was the office, and when I was greeted with a blast of heat and a desk in the front, I knew I was correct. I stepped forward and saw a greying woman typing away on a computer.

"Erm, excuse me," I started, trying to get her attention. She typed a little bit more and then looked up with kind eyes.

"May I help you, deary?" She asked. She was being very sincere about her kindness. I instantly liked her because of it. People don't realize how much a simple act of kindness really can change the world, but I appreciate it very much when someone is genuinely kind.

"Um," I started, not knowing what exactly to say, "I'm new, and I, uh, I'd rather pick up my schedule today rather than tomorrow morning."

"Oh, no problem at all, Deary! You must be Dexter Fane," She said, excited as she started typing up on the computer once more. I vaguely heard a bell rang, but paid no mind to it.

"Yeah," I stated, "That's me." '_Who doesn't know who the new girl is in this town now?_' I thought, slightly annoyed by this gossip.

As she finished typing she said, "Well welcome to Forks! I hope you love it here. Your schedule and school map are printing as we speak. When you go to school tomorrow you'll have to have your teachers sign your schedule, then return it to me afterschool."

"Okay, no problem. Thank you so much," I said, flashing her one of my "cutesy innocent" smiles and waited a few moments for the aging printer to print my schedule and school map.

She chatted with me for a while, informing me of the school policies and what not when finally I bid my good-byes.

She smiled and handed me my schedule and map and said, "Here you are dear, have a nice day!"

"Thanks, you too," I said, looking at my schedule and walking out the door.

I looked up, distracted from my schedule, to feel eyes staring at me from all around.

"Oh crap," I said, seeing at least fifty kids scattered across the parking lot, staring at me, most of them carrying food trays. '_Damn_,' I thought, '_guess I should have looked at the schedule first before I walked outta here._'

I looked further down the schedule and saw that lunch was at twelve o'clock exactly. It was now 12:14. I quickly averted my eyes from the staring students and began walking across the parking lot towards the direction home. '_Be confident, maybe they'll think you're a bitch and won't wanna talk to you_' I thought as I pulled my head up high and put on a confident, but bitchy, smile. I decided to take a look around, and noticed a couple boys heading towards me. _'Oh yay_' I thought, sarcastically. I stopped, albeit unwillingly, for them.

"Hey," a blonde kid said, "You're the new girl, right? Dexter Fane?"

"Yeah, that's me," I said, distractedly, hoping they would get the hint.

"I'm Mike Newton," the blonde kid said, holding out a hand to shake. I shook it, unfortunately.

"Nice to meet you," I said, taking notice of the other boys around me, and more students coming to swarm around me. '_Somebody kill me'_ I thought.

"My name's Eric, it's nice to meet ya," A black-haired kid with almond eyes said, also holding out his hand to shake. He was cute. I shook his hand, too. I also had the displeasure of meeting more boys, though I only vaguely remember a few of their names, something along the lines of Ben, Austin, and Connor. The girls I met were nice-ish. Most of them seemed really fake, especially this one Jessica chick. '_I will definitely be steering clear from that one_,' I thought, as she introduced herself with a very fake smile plastered on her face.

"I'm Jessica, it's great to meet you, Dexter. That's such an interesting name, I've only heard it on TV for a boy," She said, her fake nails looking slightly menacing as she waved.

"Yeah, I'm named after him," I said plainly, hoping to freak her out.

Jessica's eyes got wide for a moment, and she quickly turned it into a slightly nervous giggle.

"That's so interesting," she replied.

"Yeah, no kidding," Mike butted in.

"I am kidding. I'm a bit too old to be named after that show," I said. Clearly, these people were not of very high IQ, but most teenagers weren't.

I looked up from the group searching for a clearing as a form of escape, and was met with a lovely view of some bronze-haired guy leaning up against the Volvo I'd seen earlier, although he looked like he was about to be sick. '_Hot damn that guy is smokin_,' I thought. '_Single perchance? Oh,_ _n__ope,_' replied my mind as a brown-haired girl wrapped her arms around him comfortingly as she looked curiously in my direction. '_Oh well,_' I thought. I had bigger fish to fry anyways, such as getting out of the circle of kids that were treating me like a shiny new toy you bring to a class of kindergarteners, all of them wanted to play with me.

"It was nice to meet you all," I said, backing up, "but I'm sure you all will have class soon, so you really should be going." To make my point, I sent a nervous smile their way. This only made the boys want to stay more, however. I inwardly groaned at that, but, thankfully, the school bell did ring. Now it was everyone else's turn to groan out loud.

As the kids began to regretfully shuffle away, the Mike kid stayed behind, and so did the bronze-haired guy and his girlfriend, and then I noticed there were four more of them, all extremely beautiful except for the very plain-looking brunette hugging Bronzey.

Now lemme tell you, I'm over my self-conscious phase and I still felt ugly compared to the four beauties standing by the red BMW and Jeep. There were two girls, a bombshell gorgeous blonde who was glaring in my direction, and a very short pixie-like girl who was smiling in my direction. She seemed to give off the aura that she knew everything, but in a nice and slightly mischievous way.

There was also the two boys. One was tall and lanky, with blonde frayed hair with an expression on his face that looked pained as he was talking with the pixie girl, and a very big guy that had a brunette buzz-cut who was holding on to the blonde by the waist and smiling at the blonde. It seems he was humored by her anger.

"Um, Dexter?" Mike asked, sounding unsure. I had forgotten he was even there, actually, too enamored by the beautiful people a few hundred feet away.

"Call me Dex," I said, subconsciously, still looking in the beautiful people's direction.

"Oh, alright then," He said, sounding nervous but perking up after allowing him to call me by a nickname, "So, I was wondering, would you want me to show you around school tomorrow? It can be a pain finding your way around here."

I looked at him, sizing him up. What part of me having no intentions of having friends did the world not understand?

"Thank you anyways, Mike," I started, "but the school doesn't look too big. I think I got it covered, I _do _have a map." This did not deter him.

"Oh, okay," He said, "Well if you need me, I usually hang out by that van over there," He pointed to a beat up old maroon-ish and rusting van, "It's Eric's. He usually gives me a ride to school, so we just hang out there until the bell rings so feel free to chat us up or come find me if you have any questions... You'll sit with us at lunch though, right?"

I inwardly groaned again. '_This kid does not give up does he_?' I thought, '_I' wonder if I can get out of this, but no, he'd probably sit with me anyways. Damnit_'

"Sure, Mike," I thought, masking my displeasure, though not as well as this actress-to-be could have done. Mike either didn't notice, or didn't care.

"Great!" He exclaimed, sounding like I'd just given him five-hundred dollars, "I'll see you tomorrow then! Have a good day, Dex!" He walked to the doors of the school, stopped, and waved to me with much enthusiasm. I waved back, with significantly less enthusiasm, and turned around to begin my trek back home, a frown on my face.

I felt someone's eyes on me as I was nearing the edge of the parking lot, and looked back to see Bronzey staring, well glaring, at me. I glared back, not wanting to put up with his crap & flipped him off. The small girl giggled and the big guy laughed, but I didn't care. I was annoyed with Bronzey. I hadn't even talked to the guy and he's glaring. '_What the hell did I do to you, ass?_' I thought. I didn't know what his problem was, but I did know that the rest of his friends and his plain-looking girlfriend were impatiently waiting (well, except for the small pixie one, who was smiling away still) for him to head back to class. I turned back around, not caring what his problem with me was, and started walking back home again.

.

When I entered the front door, I tossed my jacket on the coat rack and flopped onto the sandy-colored sectional sofa in the living room and flipped on the TV lazily.

"Where the hell have you been?" Elijah asked, more like yelled. I jumped not hearing him come downstairs and definitely not expecting such a loud noise.

"Um," I said, a little shocked from the random loud presence in the room, "I was getting my schedule from the school."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" He yelled, "Imagine how I felt when I get home from work and I can't find you! I was worried sick about you! I called and you didn't answer, I was ready to call Chief Swan and send out a search party for you!"

"Oh, um, I'm really sorry," I began, mad at him automatically flipping his lid, but trying to fight it off for both our sakes, "I never heard it go off. I must have had it on vibrate and didn't feel it go off in my purse. I'm really sorry, 'Lijah."

He took a few deep breaths and said, "It's fine, just, just don't do it again, or I'm hitting you."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, laughing, "That's child abuse mister cop!"

He sent me an evil smirk and came at me, lifting me up by my feet and hanging me upside down. I squirmed and laugh-screamed as I tried to get him to put me down.

"You dork, put me down!" I yelled in-between giggles.

"Your wish is my command, my lady," He said, as he swung me a slight bit so I wouldn't land on my head, and dropped me on the carpet.

"Oooouuuuch," I said, rubbing my shoulder I had landed on, "Police brutality! I could bring you up on charges!"

He laughed and ruffled my hair as he started to walk past. I groaned at him messing up my hair but smirked evilly as I swung my legs at his feet, knocking them right out from underneath him. I cackled as I heard the satisfying thud and watched him fall on his back.

He sat up, rubbing his back and glared at me as I laughed more. Then he lunged at me, pinning me to the ground as his knees were on either side of my waist and one of his hands had my small hands up above me while the other began tickling my sides.

"Elijah!" I yelled, laughing hard, "Get off me!" I was extremely ticklish and tried to squirm out of his grip.

"No can do, little sister," He said, continuing to tickle me, "You did a very mean thing, and you have to be punished in the least abusive manner possible."

"No, no!" I yelled, still laughing, "Please, 'Lijah, stop it!" I squirmed more, but his grip still wouldn't budge.

"Say you're sorry," He said in mock tone of what a mother would tell a child to apologize for doing something bad.

"Never!" I yelled, still laughing, but I couldn't take much more of this, my sides were hurting and I was losing the ability to breathe.

"Then the punishment shall continue!" He yelled in a dramatic voice as he continued to tickle me.

"Ah!" I yelled, laughing still, "Fine! I'm sorry!"

"Thank you," He said in a mocking tone, and got off of me, "Now you be a good girl! I have to go get ready for work now!"

I flipped him off jokingly, and Elijah gave me a smirk.

"That's not nice behavior you know," He held up his hands and wiggled his fingers, as if to say "I'll tickle you again".

My eyes got big and I quickly lowered my hand.

He chuckled at my behavior and left the room and went up the stairs.

I sighed in mock annoyance and went back to watching TV, but I quickly realized there was nothing on and just picked a random TV show about some ugly girls and guys who were constantly fighting and throwing words like "bitch", "slut", and "skank" around. I sighed, not caring about this "Snookie" chick one bit. I zoned out instead, my thoughts straying back to the pixie girl. '_What's up with that pixie-chick?_' I added, '_She looked at me, like, she's known me her whole life. Plus her entire group of friends are just weird. Dexter gets bad juju from them_' I shook my head to clear my thoughts and decided I might as well take a bath to relax, pick out my outfit for (I shuddered) school tomorrow, then hit the hay. '_Yes, a nice long bath seems great right now, hopefully I'll get those weirdo rich kids out of my mind, too._'

* * *

Outfit - polyvore (. com) cgi/set?id=21711796 Just get rid of the space and parenthesis between the . and com ad /cgi :)


	3. Chapter 3

"I know a place there the grass is really greener," Sang my iPod, "Warm, wet and wild there must be somethin' in the water." It continued to sing as I sat up from my bed and reached over to grab my iPod from its dock.

When I pulled it from the dock, it instantly quieted and I sighed sadly as I thought about California again. I lay on my bed for a while, reliving memories, until I absolutely had to get up and do my daily rituals for, ugh, school.

I walked in to the bathroom, plugged in my iPod to the dock on my marble counter, switched on California Gurls by Katy Perry, and turned on the water as hot as it could go. I quickly did my rituals and wrapped a fluffy turquoise towel around my body, walked to my couch, and grabbed the clothes I had laid out yesterday.

I looked in my bathroom mirror to double check if the outfit was up to my standards, the stupid teenage girl in me hoping I still looked good, even when I didn't want people to like me. I rolled my eyes at myself.

I was wearing an indigo tank top, darker denim shorts, black faux fur boots, guitar pick peace earrings, and a black jacket with lots of buttons and pockets that I didn't bother to button up with my nude dance tights underneath my shorts to keep me warm.

Once done with checking myself, I worked on feathering the right side of my hair back, then lined my eyes with eyeliner and put on my lip-gloss and foundation.

I looked into the mirror for a few moments, doing what every girl does. Pick out their flaws.

My nose had a slight bump to it, and the top was too sharp, while the bottom was too round. My chin was pointy, and my face was too round for my taste. My boobs were only a B cup, but my stomach was at least small and tight, although not as tight as I want it to be (which is an almost impossible to obtain Megan Fox stomach). My legs were long and lean, and I had a great butt, but the back of my thighs were just a _tad _giggly which, thankfully, you couldn't see unless I was in my underwear or bikini bottoms. I was actually cute, I wouldn't deny that, but I wasn't hot or sexy, and I was totally fine with that.

I nodded to myself in the mirror and walked back into my room to grab my black hobo bag and my Union flag umbrella then quickly made my way downstairs to grab a Pop-Tart to munch on.

"Hey, Sis," Elijah called from the living room, "you need a ride? I don't have to go to work yet and I'd be happy to drop you off." He walked in to the kitchen and sat at one of the chairs surrounding the island.

"Um," I thought about, "no thanks. I was already swarmed enough yesterday, I don't need to have any more reason for them to approach me."

"Aww come on," He said, "they wouldn't care. Lots of kids get dropped off by their brothers!"

I sighed and said, "It's not that. It's the fact that most of the parking lot is filled with old beat-up cars; Being dropped off in a Challenger? Yeah, no thanks."

"Oh," He chuckled, "well alright then. I'll be off work at eleven."

"'Kay," I said absentmindedly and looking at the clock, "I best be going. On my way to hell, yay." I grimaced.

Elijah sighed and said, "Don't be like that, kiddo, things will get better, I promise." He hugged me then and kissed my head.

"Yeah, whatever," I said, running up to my bathroom to brush my teeth really quick, then running down to the front door and pulling out my umbrella from my bag.

"Love you, Boo!" He called, using my old childhood nickname to tease me.

"Love you too, loser, bye," I called as I shut the door and slowly began my walk to Forks High, Union Jack umbrella proudly standing out against the dreary grey clouds.

.

I groaned as, once again, all eyes were on me as I walked onto the premises, and, here's a shock (_please_ note the sarcasm), people were once again coming to talk to me. Newton was one of the people in front.

"Hey, Dex!" He called, smiling excitedly as he neared me.

"Hey, Mike," I said, not excited one bit.

"You look good," He complimented, "So you ready for school?"

"Thanks, and yeah, I guess…" I replied, clearly showing my distaste for school.

He laughed and said, "Don't worry, you'll like it. Especially since you already know me, so I'll show you around and introduce you to my friends."

My eye twitched, why did the world hate me? I was a fairly nice person! I stood up for kids who were unjustly picked on, I did charity work, I was nice to my parents and respected them and my brother… why did I deserve any of this?

"Uh, thanks, Mike," I said, sounding bored and hoping beyond belief that he'd take the hint that I didn't want to be around him. He didn't.

"You're welcome!" he said, "Anything for a pretty girl." He laughed as I faked a giggle out of politeness. Dear lord am I glad acting was in my interests.

Mike started talking again, but I can't for the life of me remember what it was about. I looked up feeling eyes staring at me again and saw him. Bronzey was glaring as he was hugging his little mouse girl. The pixie girl was staring excitedly, too. She was adorable though, like a little ballerina and I vaguely wondered if she had ever done ballet. She gave the pained guy I had seen the day before a quick arm squeeze and then started walking in my direction.

The circle of kids quickly parted like the Red Sea for the pixie girl as she practically danced her way over to me with a smile on her face.

"Hi!" She said excitedly, "I'm Alice Cullen. It's great to meet you!" I was slightly stunned, her voice was beautiful, too.

"Hello," I said, sounding happy, but really not. Even if she was rich and pretty I still didn't want friends here. Hey, I don't judge here. Pretty, homely, gay, straight, smart, dumb, I dislike you all equally until you show me how agreeable in personality you are.

"You're Dex Fane, correct?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. It was kind of a breath of fresh air to hear someone say my nickname without me having to ask them to. However, if every person in the parking lot wasn't staring before our exchange, they definitely were now.

"Yeah, that's me," I said kindly.

Alice smiled back, and by this time, I noticed that Bronzey wasn't just glaring at me, but at Alice, too. The plain looking brunette on his arm was staring curiously and confusedly at us as well, and if a didn't know any better I would say a hint of fear as well.

Alice looked at Bronzey after feeling his eyes on her, and giggled as she turned back to me.

"That's my brother, Edward," She said dismissively, "He's mad at me." She giggled again. I smirked. At least she seemed to be pretty entertaining. I could just sense that she loved to annoy her stupid brother "Edward".

I opened my mouth to say something sarcastic about it when the bell rang. Not one soul got up to move, still watching from afar as Alice spoke with me.

"Well I guess we should be going," Alice started, "I'll see you around though. We're going to be great friends." She gave me a quick hug, and for a moment it was absolutely freezing. I dismissed it as the cold and rain as she waved and skipped back to her relatives and friends who were by the expensive cars. I looked around and saw that people had finally begun to make their way to class, still staring or sending me not-so-inconspicuous glances. I shrugged and headed towards the doors, taking great pleasure in the fact that "Edward" seemed to be fuming at Alice and knowing I was the cause.

As I was walking up the stone steps, Mike and a few of his friends caught up to me. Eric and Ben I think were the boys' names. I forgot the first girls name, Angie or Angelica or something like that, and Jessica. Eww. She was trying to inconspicuously glare at me.

"Wow," Mike started, a little dazed, "Alice Cullen talked to you."

"So?" I asked, confused.

"The Cullens tend to keep to themselves," Angela (Yes! I remember the name!) said, "So we're all just a little shocked is all."

I hummed in response, thinking.

"You are definitely gonna be the one to be buzzed about for a couple weeks!" Jessica said, trying to act excited, but I could tell she was jealous.

"She already was going to be the hot topic for weeks," Mike started, smiling, "She's beautiful! All the guys already want her." He winked at me and I had to suppress a shudder.

I could tell this displeased Jessica greatly. 'O_h well' _I thought, not caring if she hates me. '_Haters are your biggest fans, after all, right?_'. I smiled at the thought.

"Thanks, Mike," I said, laughing at his flattery "but I'm cute. That's always been my category. None of this 'beautiful' nonsense. Besides, all the boys are out of luck, I'm not interested in finding anyone."

Mike smiled and said, "Maybe not, but I'm sure if a guy shows you how great he is, you'll fall for him."

'_Does he have to be so damn pushy?_' I thought, thoroughly annoyed once again.

"Nah, I'm not even planning on staying in Forks anyways, so why start a relationship that I know is gonna end? Now," I started, pulling out my schedule, "I'm off to a Ms. Lessle for AP English."

"Oh!" Angela exclaimed,"That's with me. I'll take you there."

"Great," I said, actually not minding that Angela had that class with me, I got good juju vibes from her "Thanks."

"No problem," she said, and smiled as we began our trek to our first period class.

"Bye, Dex!" Mike called, waving over the crowd of kids.

I waved back, not even bothering to turn around or mouth a reply.

As we were nearing Ms. Lessle's classroom, Angela said, "Oh, and don't worry, Ms. Tessle's really cool and relaxed for the most part. She's funny, too."

"That's good," I said, as we walked into the class room. Angela sat at what I assumed was her desk as I stepped toward the large desk in front of a whiteboard with a middle-aged woman sitting reading a Cosmopolitan magazine. I giggled quietly at her choice in magazine to read in front of high school students.

She looked up from her magazine as I neared her desk and she smiled kindly at me.

"What can I do for you, hun?" She asked, closing the magazine and setting it on top of her desk.

"I'm new, so I need you to sign this," I said, handing her my schedule.

"Of course," She said, pulling out a random pen from a mug filled with pens and pencils that said "Life is an Analogy".

As she was signing the slip, I could sense somebody intensely staring (the staring part wasn't that uncommon, though), and I turned around to see Bronzey glaring at me from his post in the doorway. I rolled my eyes and turned back to face Ms. Tessle.

"Oh hello, Edward," Ms. Tessle called as she looked up and handed me back my slip, "So nice to see you today."

He nodded his greetings and all but stomped to his desk nearer to the back.

"Now, Hun," Ms. Tessle started, "We have assigned seating, so you'll be sitting in the empty desk in front of Edward, the boy that I just spoke with."

I internally screamed. I hated the world as of right now, and clearly, it hated me back.

I nodded stiffly at her and slowly made my way to the desk in front of Bronzey, his face looking absolutely disgusted. '_Oh screw you, douchebag,_' I thought, confused, but mostly mad at him, for judging me before we've even talked. Maybe it was immature, actually I'm sure it was immature, but I automatically hated him for being so rude to me.

The tardy bell rang and class finally began, Ms. Tessle standing at the front of class wearing a grey pencil skirt and white button up blouse pared with black pumps.

"Ms. Fane," Ms. Tessle started, "would you please stand up and introduce yourself to the class, say where you're from, and one interesting thing about yourself?"

"Uh, sure," I replied, standing up, "My name is Dex, short for Dexter, Fane, I'm from southern California, and umm I love acting and theater in general." I sat back down, feeling a little shy at the ever-staring eyes.

"Excellent, thank you," Ms. Tessle said, clapping her hands once to get the classes attention again, "Now today, we'll be learning how to properly write a business letter….."

I had already learned this from my old school as a freshmen, so I just zoned out until the end of class.

When the bell rang, Bronzey was the first one out. I was a little stunned as he all but ran out, but thought _maybe_ he really had to pee.

.

My next few classes went by pretty much the same. Get the teachers to sign the slip, introduce myself, sit down, shut up, and leave. Unfortunately though, I realized that Bronzey was in my entire first half of school. Yaaaaay. Please note the sarcasm. Thankfully though, I sat in the front closest to the door in my third period, and Bronzey sat in the very back. So when the bell rang, I was the second one out and headed to lunch, Bronzey being the first, amazingly enough. I scowled at him for it.

When lunch came around, Mike quickly snatched me, leaving me powerless to decline his offer of sitting with him at lunch. I sighed, but put on a happy-ish face anyways as he and I neared his table. Angela was there, thankfully, but so was Jessica, Eric, Connor, and the other boys I'd met. This lunch was going to be hell.

I tried to sit next to Angela, but Mike quickly made room for me next to him, which clearly annoyed Jessica. I sighed again, not liking this one bit as the boys and Jessica began questioning me about life in California.

I felt eyes on me and looked up to see Alice waving and smiling at me. She and her friends were sitting at their own table and I was surprised to see all of the other tables around them seemed to be vacant. I was a little confused by this but I waved back and smiled at her outgoingness nonetheless. This caught Jessica's attention now and the rest of the table quickly followed Jessica's gaze then turned back to me curiously, and a little stunned.

"What?" I asked, putting my hand back down.

"Alice Cullen talked to you today, and now she's waving at you," Jessica said, shock and envy in her voice.

"Yeah," I said, still not getting it, "so?"

Jessica sighed and said, "The Cullens don't talk to anybody. They stick to themselves. Well, except for Bella, but she's the exception I guess….lucky her." She grumbled the last part, obviously put off by it.

"Well, maybe she's just being nice to the new girl," I said dismissively.

"Bella was the newest kid in our school before you came, and Alice didn't talk to her until Edward started too," Jessica countered.

"Well, maybe she changed her mind and decided to be nice," I added thoughtfully.

"Maybe," She said, her tone showing she really didn't believe it, "It's still pretty amazing she talked to you."

"Okay," I started, having enough, "what is up with them that makes you all so shocked to see her talking to me? What is she, a zombie or something?" I glanced up, curious at the table and saw the big guy laughing, Bronzey amazingly smirked for half a second (it seemed like the douche never smiled), and Alice was giggling as she tore her eyes off of me and turned to talk to the plain girl I assume is Bella who looked totally lost on a joke.

"They just, don't talk to anyone," Jessica said, looking at their table now.

"So," I said, speaking around the stale sandwich that was in my mouth, "They're all family?"

"They're all adopted kids from the best doctor in Forks, Carlisle Cullen, so they're super rich," Mike added in.

"Right," Jessica said, "and they're all dating eachother, too. Alice is dating Jasper, the blonde guy. Rosalie, the gorgeous blonde and Jasper's twin, is dating Emmett, the big guy, and Edward is dating Bella, the uh, plainer of the girls. It's just so weird, the only one that doesn't live in the house is Bella."

"It's not like they're dating their blood," I responded.

"It's still like, super weird though. They all _live _together," She said.

I nodded my head just so I didn't have to talk to her anymore, my thoughts were swimming with the information on the Cullens and I wondered why Bronzey was such a jerk.

"I saw Edward glaring at you today, I wonder what you did to get him to hate you so much, " Mike added thoughtfully, but jokingly, "Did you throw an apple at him or something?"

I laughed, "No, but I did flip him off in the parking lot yesterday."

The guys laughed, but the girls' eyes were like saucers. I guess they weren't rude to the hot guys very often.

I smirked as I looked in Bronzey's direction, his glare still on me.

I smiled sweetly at Bronzey and grabbed a French fry from Mike's plate.

This was going to be a very interesting year.

* * *

polyvore. (com /) cgi/set?id=21735413


	4. Chapter 4

After story time about the Cullens with Jessica, Angela and I had somehow started debating books.

"Harry Potter is the best book ever!" I exclaimed, "How could you _not_ think that? The characters, the story, the imagination! They're all fantastic!"

"Yeah, but," Angela stated, "I found it kind of predictible, and played out."

"No way!" I exclaimed, "Harry Potter was not predictable! You never knew what was gonna happen to Sirius! or Harry! And Snape!"

"It didn't surprise me," She stated casually.

I was about to retort when the bell to return to class rang. I groaned. I had forgotten where I was for a tiny second, but was quickly reminded that I was at a place I never wanted to be.

Mike took my groan as a sign of not wanting to go to class and instead stay here and talk. He was partially right, I didn't want to go to class.

"Don't worry," Mike said, "The school day's half-way over! What's the rest of your schedule? Maybe you'll have classes with me."

"Umm," I said, looking at my schedule and hoping to God I didn't have classes with him, "I have AP History with Mr. Roe now, then French 3 with Mr. Stringfellow, and finally Theatre Workshop with Mr. Quincy."

"Aww," Mike said, cresfallen, "I guess that means we only have Pre Cal and biology together."

"I have the same class now," Angela spoke up, "I'll walk with you."

"Thanks," I said, getting up from the table and grabbing my book bag.

"I have history, so at least it's in the same hall as you two," Mike said to me, grabbing his bag as well and standing up, "I may not be as smart as you or Angela, but at least I can walk you guys to class. My class is just a couple doors down."

'_This bad luck doesn't surprise me anymore. The world hates me_,' I concluded.

Angela, Mike, & I split from the group as we headed off in a different direction from them.

"So you're in French 3?" Angela asked after some silence.

"Yep. I already speak it fluently though," I replied.

"Then, why take the class?" Angela asked, confused.

"Because she wants an A," Mike put in, jokingly.

I forced a slight laugh.

"Not quite," I replied, "There just wasn't really anything else for me."

"You're not interested in art or dance?" Angela questioned, "Our art teacher's a little out there, but she's good. And our dance teacher is really nice, too, once you get passed the rough exterior."

"Although the dance captain isn't so nice," Mike put in, rubbing his cheek and looking off in the distance, probably reliving a rather painful memory.

"I love to dance. I was the unofficial team captain at my old school. Our real one didn't do anything. I loved it, but I quit dancing when I knew I was leaving California," I replied.

We had reached mine and Angela's classroom, so we bid Mike a farewell and stepped in. Angela went to her desk & I walked up to the teacher's desk. He looked really bored, and just simply signed my paper and told me to sit wherever I wanted.

I sat down next to Angela and then saw Bronzey walking in to the classroom, looking as mad as when I'd last seen him. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my binder and pencil to prepare for class.

"So," Angela started, "Why give up something you love?"

"Huh?" I questioned, completely confused.

"Your dancing. Why'd you give it up?" She asked again.

I sighed, "Because, I feel like I'd betray my girls if I danced for someone else. All of my best friends were on the team, dancing was our thing. Our clique. It was something we did together. They're not here, so I can't dance. It's not fair. At least with my theatre class I never had many friends there." I chuckled at that. I had plenty of friends in Theatre, but none that I was really close to like the dance girls.

"But, surely your dance friends would want you to continue doing something you love. I'm sure they didn't quit dancing because you left, they'd want to keep doing it to remember you, as I'm sure they'd want you to keep dancing to remember them," Angela said.

"I guess you're right," I said, just wanting to stop talking about this subject.

Angela shot me an apologetic smile as the tardy bell rang, signaling class had officially started.

.

Ap History wasn't too bad. The teacher seemed okay. Not good, not bad. In French class I had no one I knew, so I just sat in the back and listened as the teacher started a lesson on grammar in the French language, but as he spoke it, he said a word wrong. I corrected him, but he adamantly refused to believe me until I pushed him to check it in the handbook. I was right, and was rewarded with an annoyed glare and probably this teacher hating me for rest of my life.

.

Finally, Theatre Workshop rolled in. It went well.

As I was walking into the theatre where the class was held, I was excited for it to begin; I loved acting just as much as dance, and although I was sad to leave my theatre class in Cali, I was excited to be able to, hopefully, learn some new techniques. After all, drama teachers never do teach the same.

I wasn't disappointed. The teacher was funny, welcoming, and very smart-mouthed. When I walked in I, unsurprisingly, found that none of my newfound acquaintances were in this class. I didn't mind though, I didn't plan on making friendships after all.

The class was interesting, and I found that I didn't miss much. All the class had to do was memorize a monologue and perform it Monday of next week. So the students were able to break off and rehearse it. I just sat in my seat casually. I had a monologue that I'd had memorized since I was a freshman, and it was the perfect one to perform. So for the remainder of class I zoned out and listened to my iPod.

.

Finally, the bell rang for the end of school. The students in the theatre immediately began to shuffle out the doors, through the halls, and to the parking lots. I followed in this sea of kids until I finally made it out to the parking lot.

As I began my trek home, I was stopped by Mike. I swear this kid was stalking me.

"Hey, Dex!" Mike called, "How was your first day?"

"Fine," I replied, continuing to walk casually.

"Oh, well that's good," he replied, obviously not expecting my lack of conversation, "Look, I was wondering, do you need a ride home? Eric definitely wouldn't mind driving you."

"No thank you, Mike, I prefer to walk," I said. Yes I would cut off my nose to spite my face and walk in this bitter cold, "See ya tomorrow." _'Or hopefully I'll die and won't have to come!_'

"Uh, 'kay, see ya later, Dexter!" Mike called, walking over to that ugly van.

I pulled my head up a little higher than usual as I walked passed the Cullens. Barbie and Big Guy were leaned up against the convertible again, Alice and Jasper were in the back seat of it, and Bronzey was cuddling up to his mouse by the Volvo. I giggled at the thought of him cuddling an ugly, deformed pit bull and having it bite his face off, and continued walking. When Alice saw me, however, she hopped out of the car and danced over to me.

"Alice!" I could hear Bronzey not-so-quietly hiss to her in warning. Such a shame he had a nice voice, such beauty wasted on something with such an ugly personality.

"Hi, Dex," Alice cheerily stated, completely ignoring him.

"Hello, Alice," I politely replied, I slowed my pace slightly but didn't completely stop. The students who were just "sneakily" glancing at me all day were now full-on staring as they had earlier.

"You had a better time today than you imagined you would?" She asked, although it felt more like a statement.

"I guess, but I didn't have much to go off, I imagined my first day here there would be a bunch of zombies coming to eat my flesh," I replied.

Alice giggled, "Well at least it wasn't that bad yet."

I giggled, "Yeah, let's hope the zombies don't come and get us any time soon. Well you probably want to get back to your boyfriend and family," I said as we reached the edge of the parking lot and were farther away from the staring students.

"Yes, I suppose," She replied, "Well, I'll see you again tomorrow, Dex. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"You, too," I replied as she gave me a quick hug and danced back to her place. I continued walking, being reminded again of the coldness when she gave me a hug. '_She probably has an outside class for her sixth period_,' I thought, _'and it's cold, and rainy out here... well, maybe not rainy yet, not anymore, but definitely overcast and cloudy._' And as if to prove me wrong, the raindrops began to fall from the sky. I groaned and pulled my union flag umbrella from my bag and fast-walked home.

.

Once home, I changed into my pajama shorts and tank top and turned on the TV, just relaxing for hours until it was around 9:30 and I began to get ready for bed. I left a note on the kitchen counter telling Elijah goodnight and I loved him, and by 10 O'clock I was deep asleep and not excited to go to school again tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

My alarm went off at exactly 6:06 am (I always set my alarms for odd times) and immediately got up and did my usual routine. Once done, I quickly put on my make-up, lining all around my eyes with black eyeliner, adding eyeshadow and smudging it for a smokey effect, and putting on a coat of clear lip gloss.

After my make-up session was done, I turned on my curling wand and ran down to the kitchen to eat a Pop-Tart while waiting for it to heat up.

After I was finished eating, I ran up stairs, but was stopped my Elijah calling me.

"Oi," He called to get my attention, "you're not even gonna say good morning?"

"Morning," I simply replied, because it was not a good morning.

"How was your first day?" Elijah asked as he switched his weight from one foot to the other.

"Complete bull," I replied, annoyed.

"You make any friends?" Elijah asked, hopefully.

"Not really, but I have some annoying ass kid trying to woo me and some douchey bronze-haired gay kid who hates me," I remarked.

Elijah chuckled, "Why does a gay guy hate you? Did you turn his boyfriend straight?"

I tried my best to fight the smile that wanted to creep its way up. I lost the fight.

"I'm not sure if he's actually gay or not, but to answer your first question, I'm not sure why he hates me. The moment I stepped foot on the parking lot he just glared daggers at me," I replied, leaning on the cherry wood bannister now, "His sister Alice, was kind of nice though. Entertaining," I added as an afterthought.

"Woah, woah, woah," Elijah said, "Alice, as in Alice Cullen?"

"Umm yeah," I replied, "What's wrong with that?"

"Emmett Cullen glared daggers at you? " Elijah questioned, exasperated.

"The big guy, right? Nah, he stayed with his Barbie doll, and he seemed like he thought everything going on was funny, plus Emmett has brown hair if I remember correctly, but I really didn't think too much about him. The guy that was glaring at me was some Edward guy. Real asshole, he is," I said.

"_Edward Cullen_ glared daggers at you?" Elijah exclaimed, "Chief Swan's daughter Bella, is dating him! Swan doesn't like the guy because he's dating his daughter but he told me he was respectful. Why would he glare at you? Are you _sure_ he was glaring at you?"

"No, Elijah," I shot, "The guy was just glaring _through_ me in every class I had with him, and it just happened to be in my direction."

"That's just….odd," Elijah mumbled, then spoke up, "If he does anything or says anything, you let me know, your big brother will take care of him."

I giggled, "I will definitely hit you up, 'Lijah, because God knows I'd need a police officer on my side after I murdered him."

Elijah laughed, and I chuckled at the image of murdering Bronzey.

"Well, kiddo," Elijah stated, "I'll let ya keep getting ready. I'm goin' back to bed, I have an eight to five shift tonight. Love ya, and try to have a good day."

"Love you too..." I trailed as he walked back towards his hallway and into his room.

I stood upright and ran up the stairs and to my room, I had forgotten I had the curling iron on.

Once my hair was compeletly curled, I clipped a union jack flag hair bow into my hair, grabbed my bag and umbrella, and began my walk towards my second day of high school hell.

Edward's POV

"So the weather report says it's gonna be sunny tomorrow and Friday," Emmett said, leaning against his jeep casually, "I'm thinkin' we call Tanya and ask to meet her half-way and spend the weekend up in Canada or something."

"Sounds good to me," Alice happily replied, after a sidelong glance to me.

"Bella and I were planning to spend the weekend together," I replied, looking down at Bella in my arms and pulling her closer.

"She'll be busy," Alice said, and no more than five seconds later, Bella's phone went off, "and it really is best if you go with us this weekend, Edward."

"Bella?" It was Charlie.

"Yeah, Dad?" Bella asked, her eyebrow going up in question.

"Elijah Fane, you remember me telling you about him, right?" He asked.

"Yes?" Bella asked, obviously wondering why this conversation would strike important enough for a phone call. It was a miniscule enough conversation to not even rank awkward small talk conversations.

"You remember me telling you he had a sister who would be in your grade, yes?"

"Uh, yeah," Bella replied, after giving me a quick glance after I tensed and my glare became prominent.

"Well, Elijah was just telling me yesterday how hard of a time she was having making friends. I'm so sorry to ask, but do you think you could invite her to hang out with you this weekend, maybe bring a few of your friends along? She needs friends now more than ever."

Bella slightly groaned, we had been planning a trip to Port Angeles this weekend.

"Yeah, sure, Dad," Bella replied, switching the phone to her other ear.

"Thank you, Bella," Charlie replied, and hung up.

I growled, the smell had just come into my perimeter. _She_ was just getting to school. I growled again and tensed up, trying my best not to run over there and drain her of every drop of that horrible blood that flowed through her tiny, fragile figure.

"Edward?" Bella called, squirming in my arms, "You're using a bit too much of your strength."

I immediately let Bella go and put about ten feet of distance between us.

"I'm so sorry," I said, "I didn't… I wasn't…"

"Edward!" Bella yelled, "Don't worry about it! It was an accident, and it's not like you were crushing me. Please, it's alright."

She walked over to me and gently touched my arm.

I held her, like my life depended on it. No, it did depend on it. My Bella. My sweet, angelic, perfect Bella. She was my everything…

The smell hit again, this time she was much closer, and I was acutely aware of it. She was approaching the parking lot now and I glared at her. If looks could kill, she'd be dead five times. And oh, how I _wished_ she was dead. Freshly dead. A perfect excuse to-

'_No!_' I thought, and holding my breath, '_That's not me! She doesn't smell nearly as good as Bella does._'

I distracted myself by playing with my sweet Bella's hair. She sighed in contentment and I smiled as I pulled her closer to myself.

I allowed Bella's dangerously sweet scent to envelope me as a distraction.

Thankfully, _she_ was giving us a wide berth… until Alice had to call for her.

"Alice!" I hissed in warning. She had, had a vision awhile back of this girl, though she was careful not to reveal too much. Even though Alice didn't voice it (or think it), I knew that she knew that Fane was affecting me.

Alice just shot me an annoyed glance and said, "Don't worry, Edward," '_You won't hurt her_,' She added in her head.

Jasper tensed when Dexter had gotten closer and I noticed even Rosalie and Emmett had stopped breathing.

I was happier to know that I wasn't the only one affected by her smell.

"Hey, Dex!" Alice called, leaning against Jasper to comfort him, "How are you?"

"Eh, so so," Dexter replied, in an angelic voice, "You?"

"I'm wonderful! And I really must apologize for being late on this, but I must introduce you to everyone," Alice smiled, happily, "This is Jasper, my boyfriend," She hugged him again, "That's Rosalie, Jasper's sister," She gestured to Rosalie, she didn't really acknowledge her "Next to her is her boyfriend Emmett," Emmett gave her a goofy smile and she smiled a bit in return, "That's Edward," She pointed to me, and I glared at Dexter, tensing as I felt the venom in my mouth water, she glared back then rolled her eyes, "And that's Bella, Edward's girlfriend," she pointed to Bella and Bella gave Dexter a slight smile.

I tried to read her, and again, I couldn't get anything. It was like static. I could get a few words here and there, but it would fade in and out like an old radio. This made me furious.

"Nice to meet you," Dexter said, "Well, most of you." She grumbled the last part, but even without our sensitive hearing, the whole family heard her.

Alice giggled at her comment, and Dexter looked up and blushed, "Heheh, sorry about that. I have no word filter anymore."

I growled. I needed to taste her blood, now. Alice cleared her throat in warning to me.

"So you're first class is AP English, right? With Ms. Lessle?" Alice questioned. I could hear Alice's thoughts buzzing in her head, she didn't see a vision of me hurting Dexter, but she didn't think I was ready to be in close proximity of her, either. She needed to get Dexter away with me, so she was going to walk her to her class.

"Yeah, but how did you-" Dexter began to question, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Oh I'm pyschic," Alice replied, waving her hand. Rosalie and I, being the more cautious of the bunch, tensed at this, waiting for Dexter's reaction. '_How could she _say_ that?_' Rosalie thought, angered and shocked.

Dexter laughed, "Yeah, that or everyone in this damn school apparently spreads rumors like wild fire." Roaslie relaxed, but I couldn't. Not with her blood right there, just a few feet away.

Alice giggled, "Yeah, I'm sorry that you're the new center of attention. I'll walk you to your class, mine is just across the hall. I have Mr. Rowe for AP English."

"Yeah, sure, thanks," She replied, shifting her book bag.

"Great!" Alice said as they began to walk away from us, not before Alice gave me a worried glare, however.

I didn't even try to relax until Alice and Dexter had disappeared into the school halls behind the doors.

"Is Alice insane?" Rosalie hissed.

"She knows what she's doing," Bella defended, "She looks like she knows this girl, so I'm guessing she had a vision of her. Alice wouldn't jeopardize any of you, Rosalie."

Rosalie just glared at Bella, and I glared at Rosalie.

"Whatever, I'm giving her a piece of my mind in Biology," She replied.

"You do that," I said, glaring at her.

She rolled her eyes at me, grabbed her bag and Emmett, and stalked towards the school.

Bella looked at her worriedly, but shrugged it off and settled herself back into my arms.

"I'll be heading in as well," Jasper stated, grabbing his bag too and heading, presumably, towards his first period.

Bella sighed, but said nothing.

I nuzzled into her shoulder and enjoyed our comforting silence until the bell rang for students to begin filing into class.

* * *

Polyvore(.com)/ story_outfit_irony/set?id=30755292


	6. Chapter 6

"I apologize for my brother, Dex ," Alice said once we were in the school hall, "He's just kind of... lost lately."

"Alice, don't apologize, it's not your fault at all your brother's an asshole. Oops, I'm so sorry, that was incredibly rude of me, I don't think before I speak. I'm sorry," I replied, blushing and shifting my binder from one arm to the other to avoid looking at her.

"It's alright, say what you want now, but I have a feeling you guys will be great friends," She said as we had walked in to the English hall.

I couldn't help but snort a laugh, "Yeah, we're best buds, Alice. Actually, he's coming over this weekend and we're gonna have a slumber party! We're gonna paint eachother's nails and then debate on whether Versace's 2012 wedding dresses are better than Vera Wang's 2012's."

"Well that's strange," Alice said, "everybody knows Vera Wang's wedding dresses beat Versace's. Especially this year's!"

I was so shocked I'd forgotten to keep walking. I just stared at Alice in disbelief.

Alice noticed I'd stopped walking and turned around, confused. "Yes?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I.. you... I can't believe... you know Versace's and Vera Wang's wedding dress line up? And you know Vera Wang's is better? Oh, Alice, this is going to be a wonderful friendship," I said, tossing my arms around her. She giggled as we kept walking.

"I'm glad someone appreciates fashion! Well, besides Rosalie, but she can be... tiresome at times. Yes, this is going to be a very wonderful friendship, Dex," Alice replied as we had stopped in the middle of the hall between our two classrooms.

"I suppose this is where we part ways," I said, "Good-bye, Alice."

"Bye, Dex! I'll see you around!" She replied as she stepped in to her class. I waved and stepped in to mine and immediately went to my seat after nodding a good morning to Ms. Lessle.

Angela walked in and saw me at my desk. She dropped her stuff off at her desk and went to me.

"Hello, Dex," She said, taking a seat in the desk in front of me but facing towards me.

"Hey, Angela, what's up?" I asked as I opened my binder and flipped to a section that contained my stories and poems.

"Nothing really. What's that?" She asked, curious of my writing.

"Oh, nothing really, just some short stories and poems. I usually write when I'm bored in class, but this one short story just won't get outta my head," I replied, looking down at the story and biting my lip in thought.

"What's it about?" Angela asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

"Eh, nothing important," I replied, still looking at the page. I didn't want to tell her what the story was about. These stories were like my diaries, my deepest innermost thoughts resided in them.

Angela, sensing my reluctance to tell her, didn't say anything in reply.

Just then, I felt the presence of pure evil and looked up to see Bronzey glaring at me and hastily shoving past me and into his seat. I inwardly flipped him off as the final bell rang and Angela went off to her seat.

Ms. Lessle stood up then and continued her lecture from yesterday about writing business letters. Again, I zoned out the whole period, but every now and then I would wad up small pieces of paper and toss them behind me to hit Bronzey. I would hear him growl behind me every time I hit him, and smirked at that.

.

Finally, the bell rang to leave for your next period. As I began to pack all of my stuff, however, I felt a volley of white things falling on me and looked down to realize a ton of paper had been tossed on me. My eyes got as big as saucers. I looked up to see Bronzey leaving out the door with a triumphant smirk on his face. As fast as I could, I ran out the door to give him a piece of my mind.

As I kept getting closer to him, however, he kept speeding up. Each time I increased my pace, he did as well. Finally, being fed up, I just screamed, "Fuck you, Cullen! You're an asshole and a pussy! Face me like a man!"

He paused mid-step, but then kept walking to class. After realizing that in my rage, I screamed, I looked and saw the entire hall had stopped, and was staring at me as if I had just murdered someone.

"What are you looking at?" I challenged, "Nothing interesting here, go back to your life!"

Immediately, the halls came back to life, but I could feel the glares I was receiving in all directions and hear the hushed whispers from the other students. I held my head up and strutted to Pre-Cal as if I owned the world wishing with all my might that Bronzey wouldn't be in class because he had died, but I knew I wasn't that lucky.

As soon as I stepped in to Pre-Calculus all eyes were on me, even Bronzey's (though his was of anger and disgust and not shock). I ignored them all and went to my seat that was, unfortunately, near Mike.

"Dexter, are you alright?" He asked in a hushed whisper, "I heard what happened in the halls."

"How did you hear about that? You weren't even around!" I exclaimed in a not so silent and shocked whisper. This school really needed to quit spreading rumors.

"Everyone's talking about it," He replied, "There's already a bunch of texts about it and everything."

"You're fricken kidding me," I said. This school was just pathetic.

"Nope. Here, look," he replied as he pulled out his cell phone and showed me some of the messages that were usually along the lines of

"Dexter Fane just cussed out Edward Cullen! The girl is an idiot!" or blah blah blah I really don't care.

I groaned in annoyance.

"I don't think you're an idiot. I think you're brave. So what happened with you and Edward?" He asked.

"The bitch tossed a bunch paper on me!" I exclaimed, "And when I was gonna confront him about it, he just ran away with his tail between his legs. I got fed up, didn't think about what I was doing, and yelled."

I heard a growl and looked a few rows behind me and saw Bronzey. I flipped him off and glared daggers then turned back to Mike, who had seen the exchange and given me a look of sympathy. I waved that off.

Soon, the bell rang and Mr. Rashon began teaching. I didn't care enough to listen, and instead zoned out the whole period again. Bronzey was gonna get what he deserved, even if it killed me!

After a few long and agonizing hours, school was finally over. Whispers were all around school and I could feel the stares all throughout the day.

The plus side was, none of the girls wanted to talk to me and hated me less now that I had ruined my chances of ever getting with Bronzey (jokes on you, girls, I'd never tap that).

The down side was, all of the guys in school now worshipped the ground I walked on. Yaaaaay. Please note the sarcasm once again.

As I exited the school halls and entered the parking lot, Alice practically popped out of no where by my side.

"I heard what happened," She said, startling me as I was zoning out and trying to look holier than thou - like these whispers weren't bothering me.

"It seems everyone has," I stated dryly, "I truly am sorry I yelled at your brother though. I should be more mature and work around my differences with him. I hope this doesn't ruin any friendship we may have, but I understand if it does."

Alice snorted a laugh, and damnit, even _that _sounded pretty.

"Oh don't be sorry," she said, laughing now, "I actually thought it was kind of funny. Although I feel bad for you for all the whispers you're getting now."

"It's annoying. Even the _teachers _are talking about it. Ugh."

Alice giggled as we trekked across the parking lot, but we remained in companionable silence until we reached the edge of the parking lot.

"Well, thanks for walking me, Alice, and thanks for not being mad at me about your brother."

"It's alright, Dex," She waved off the thank you, "but you know, Edward may seem like he has a stick up his butt, but really once you get to know him he's truly a great person. You will like him."

It was my turn to snort, and it didn't sound nearly as attractive as Alice's.

"Thanks, Alice, but I think the stars have aligned for us to hate eachother," I scoffed.

"No," Alice simply replied, "You two will be great friends."

I laughed, "Right, sorry, I forgot you were psychic."

Alice giggled, "Yeah, trust me. You two will be good friends. I see a life with you and our family."

I laughed again, "Alright, Alice, whatever you say. I best be off. I can feel Bronzey getting impatient with you."

"Bronzey," Alice laughed, "how funny. Good bye, Dex."

"Good bye, Alice," I called as I waved over my shoulder and headed home.


	7. Author's Note, Sorry!

Hello everyone! Quick author's note, I recently broke my hand and now have a ridiculously annoying cast on, so I won't be updating until I get it off. It's nearly impossible to type correctly and in a timely matter, I'm really sorry for any annoyance this may cause you. I go back in to the doctors on August 2nd and will hopefully get it off then. Thank you to those wonderful few people that are reading my story. I truly appreciate you, and _you_ are the reason I'm choosing to continue with it. Thank you again; I hope you all have a wonderful day.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you guys _so _much for the reviews! Honestly, I had _no _idea I would get any reviews, or followers, or favorites! You guys are the best, and really, thank you all _so, so _much for the well wishes. You're too sweet, and you have no idea how much I truly appreciate it. Obviously, my hand is much better. I do have to wear a brace for two weeks (at least my mom thinks I'll wear it for two weeks... heheheh) I will be back, and updating though! :D**

** This chapter is dedicated to: lilabill1 (You were my first reviewer EVER so extra shout out to you, you have no idea how happy you made me), iplaypixiehollowalot (I love the name by the way), airali (I super appreciate you adding this into your community, and I found a lot of great stories in there for me to read, so thank you so much), LadyLegolasinlove (You are so sweet, you're reviews are _so_ kind), fay4life (I also love your name), Shany1994 (You were my first ever story favoriter!), Melissa Caspien (Who doesn't love Caspien?), and DungeonMasterOfChillness (You were my first every follower, and you also have a badass name)**

**Again, thank you guys, so, so much. You all have made me so happy and I hope I can return the favor. If there is anything in this story you do not like, or see something misspelled, or wrong, please, _please_, do not hesitate to tell me. It's actually been a long time since I read the Twilight books, and am mostly going off of my 8th grade memory of the characters, and the first movie I only saw twice o.o Again, thank you all! I love you!**

* * *

Once I was home, I decided that I really didn't want to be there, and instead wanted to go explore. So I dropped my school bag into my room, being as quiet as possible so I wouldn't wake a certainly sleeping Elijah, and crept down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Went to explore, love you, be back after you leave…. Phone volume on HIGH this time" read the note I left on the island counter for Elijah. Feeling satisfied with it, I grabbed my purse and umbrella and waltzed out the door.

.

Now, I wasn't exactly sure where to go, but I did end up back at the Newton's place and decided to go in and check things out for real this time.

As soon as I walked in, however, I spotted Newton working a cash register.

'_Can things get any worse?_' I asked myself in my head, Newton then smiled and waved me over, '_Of course they can. I'm never going to say that again, it always turns out the opposite in the movies._'

I contemplated ignoring him, but decided that he wasn't _that_ dumb and surely he realized that I had noticed him.

"Hey… Mike," I said, upon getting closer to him.

"Hey, Dexter! How are you? Why are you here? No offense, you just didn't seem like an outdoor girl, but hey, I think it's cute so you shouldn't be embarrassed about it," He said.

"Uh, I'm alright, I'm here because I _am _an outdoor girl sometimes, and I'm not embarrassed at all, why would you think that?" I answered all of his questions, but was a bit accusing at the end.

"Oh, umm well, uh," He stuttered, "Girls usually don't like guys to know that they're sporty and what not, but not you. You're unique."

'_Unbelievable,_' I thought, '_this kid can turn _anything _into a pick up line, can't he?_'

"Uh, thanks, Mike?" I questioned, "Not totally sure that's a compliment, but I'm going to assume it is."

"It is," He said, smiling.

'_Creeeepppyyyyy_'

"So," Mike started, "Did you need help with anything? We're not really busy right now, but I'm sure you could tell that. I can help you find whatever you need."

"Er, I'm just looking for hiking boots and a Camelbak really, but uh, I guess my brother would have to buy the hunting knife, huh?" I asked.

"Wow, I didn't think you hunted," Mike said, surprise clearly in his tone.

"No, I couldn't ever hunt, I'm too much of a pansy for that, but I do hike sometimes, and it's always best to have something to protect you."

"Well, I can't blame ya there. You don't hike alone, right? I couldn't help but feel awful if something happened to you, it's _never _a good idea to hike alone, especially here."

This caught my attention.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh, well we live in a forest. There are bears, and mountain lions, and bobcats, and a lot of other things that would harm your pretty self. Plus," he added, "just last year there were a few people in this town that were killed from bears."

Mike looked a little down, but I guess in such a small town everyone starts to feel like family.

"Oh.." I said. An awkward silence passed between us for a moment.

"So," Mike said, breaking the silence, "the boots are over here in the back, so just follow me. And yeah, you'll need your brother to buy you the knife, although no one actually cares if you have it after that."

I smiled a small smile at him, "Thank you for your assistance, Mike."

He smiled back, albeit a much larger smile, and said "No problem, I'm just here to help."

.

Eventually I found a pair of hiking boots that were both functional and not totally ugly and an all-black Camelbak.

Mike and I had conversed a little, and even though he was constantly trying to flirt with me, I did start to catch myself feeling a little sorry that I had treated him so badly for the past couple of days.

'_Damn,_' I thought.

I could never, _ever _stay mean for long. Like my family always says, I was a stick of dynamite with a short fuse, and even though the explosion was big, it ended as soon as I went boom.

At the register, Mike rung everything up, and included a pair of pale pink shoe laces for free.

'_Cool beans_'

"Thanks, Mike, but aren't you going to get in trouble for that?" I asked.

"No, consider it a gift from me," He replied happily.

"Well, thank you," I said, "I guess I'll be off. See you tomorrow, Mike."

"No problem, bye, Dexter!"

He waved at me as I walked out, and I half-heartedly waved back.

This being nice to people I don't like thing was still awkward for me.

.

Once outside, I decided to catch dinner at the diner that wasn't too far from here.

The food was probably crappy, but I was hungry and didn't really want to go home yet.

.

**Edward's POV**

"Remind me again why we came here," I asked the angel sitting next to me.

"Because," Bella replied, "I can't go to Port Angeles tonight, and I wanted to spend time with you before you left. Charlie didn't want me going to your house, and I didn't want to bring you to mine, and I am a little hungry. I'm sorry I made you come here."

She had the most adorable face. She looked so worried, as if I wouldn't be pleased just to spend a few moments with her at a mediocre diner.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'm just happy to spend any time with you I can get," I replied, and I couldn't resist, I placed a tender, loving kiss on her sweet lips.

She blushed, one of the cutest things she always does, and I was thankful I was alright with her blood now. She was so very tempting before.

Suddenly, I groaned and stopped my breathing. _She _was close again.

"Is it her again?" Bella asked, worry and jealousy in her tone.

"Yes," I replied, wounded.

"Do you want to go?" She asked.

"No, I want you to enjoy your dinner and I want to have a nice time with you," I said.

"But, I know how she smells to you guys. Your entire family says she smells incredibly sweet.."

"Don't worry, my love, no one will ever take me away from you. I love you more than anything."

Bella looked downcast for a moment, but said nothing.

I was about to say something when _she _walked in the door. I tensed, but not enough to draw attention from Bella. I had told her that she smelled sweet, but I may have down played her scent and temptation. I didn't want her to see any cause for worry, because there was none.

"So," Bella started, looking unsure, "I'm going down to La Push this weekend."

"Again? This will have been the tenth time in two weeks," I said, momentarily forgetting my situation with the Fane girl, and was instead upset by this news.

"Er, yeah," Bella replied, "There's a bonfire, and Jacob wanted me to go."

"Spend time with the mutt then," I replied, bitterly.

"You won't even _be _here, Edward," She retorted, "And he's _not _a mutt."

I was mildly surprised; Bella normally didn't give even a hint of an attitude to anyone.

"Alright. Alright," I said, wanting to avoid an argument, "Go if you want, spend time with _them_."

Fane and I made eye contact, and we glared at each other as she was sat at a booth a few rows away from us. She "hmphed" and smiled a charming smile to the waiter.

He was thinking about how attractive she was, and how he would make passes at her and take her for a night. Another notch on his bedpost.

Briefly I wondered if she would be stupid enough to fall for the waiter's advances.

"What can I get for you, beautiful?" The waiter asked.

"Umm, do you guys have any root beer?" She asked, her head cocking to the side.

"For you, of course, but it is bottled, is that a problem, gorgeous?"

"No, not at all. I'll take the root beer and a cheeseburger, just meat cheese and bun, please."

"Anything else? How 'bout something sweet and delectable?"

I held back a snort at this, and it seemed Fane was doing the same.

"Um, no thanks. Nothing else in my eyes looks sweet and delectable," She replied, innocently.

"Right," The waiter said, flatly, "I'll bring your root beer and your food will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Fane replied.

"Edward?" Bella asked, calling my attention.

"Yes, Bella?" I replied, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"I was thinking, that if you weren't comfortable, I could bring Dexter with me to La Push. Charlie wanted me to spend a day with her anyways. Who knows, maybe she'll even find a boy."

"Perhaps the dog will imprint on her," I hoped.

"…Right. Well, I'll go talk to her about it now, alright?"

"Alright, darling," I wasn't entirely happy about it, but I couldn't really stop her.

Bella got up and walked over to Fane's table, and I could not help but listen in.

"Hi, um Dexter, right?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Fane said, "um what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to join me this Saturday for a bonfire up in La Push. It's an-"

"Indian reservation. The Quileute tribe, if I remember correctly. I'm sorry if that came off as know-it-all."

"Uh, it's alright," Bella said, she was so adorably shy, "anyhow the bonfire is really cool. There will be food, and surfing, and some cool Quileute legends. It would be fun."

"Um, who all is going?" Fane asked, and chanced a glance at me.

"From Forks, um just me," Bella replied, "I know it's kind of weird because I barely know you."

"You seem awkward," Fane pointed out, again cocking her head to the side.

"Umm…" Bella blushed and looked down, clearly not happy about someone pointing out her shyness.

"Oh, shit, sorry, I did _not _mean that as an insult," Fane backtracked, "I just meant it as a common ground thing because I feel super awkward, and um I'm super awkward anyways! Seriously, oh God you're really shy, aren't you? And I'm totally making things worse right now, and dear God now I'm babbling, which is kind of a bad habit for me, I do that when I'm nervous and shy. but seriously I'm sorry and I can see you giving me that terrified look that you don't know what to do and-" She shut herself up.

"Er, it's alright," Bella replied after a short while.

Fane took a deep, calming breath and it looked as if she was debating to herself in her head.

What I wouldn't give to be able to peek inside her head.

First Bella, now her. How many others in the world was I not able to see inside their minds?

"I, um, I don't suppose you would mind if I joined you at the bonfire now, huh?" Fane asked, meekly.

"No, please, it would be fine," Bella replied.

"Okay, um, can we start over? Please?" Fane had a desperately sad look on her face, and for a moment I felt a hope for her. Hope that Bella would allow her to come with her.

"Sure?" Bella replied.

"Great!" Fane had actually smiled. Not a smirk, not a small smile, not a fake smile, and even though it wasn't quite a full on happy smile, it was more than I had ever seen her do, or heard from Alice.

It was a smile of relief, with a pinch of happiness.

"Well," she started, "I'm Dexter Fane. I know, it's a boy's name, but I actually like it and I'm _not _named after the serial killer on TV."

"Uh, Bella Swan," Bella said, and waved awkwardly. She was so cute.

"Oh, you're the chief's daughter. My brother has a temporary partnership with him," Fane replied.

"Yeah, I know. Charlie told me, and he seems to like your brother," Said Bella.

"That's good. Elijah really likes the police business, I was actually surprised. He used to be a trouble maker in high school. Umm, anyhow, the La Push thing, can I get the details?"

"Uh well, the party starts at four, and we usually light the fire just before sunset. You can bring your bikini, there will be swimming, but the water and the weather are usually really cold. Mostly the guys go in. And I can pick you up, do you mind if we leave by three?" Bella questioned.

"Oh no, not at all, I can text you my address if you gimme your number," Fane said, already pulling out your phone.

"Oh, I already know where you live, it's uh, kind of a small town," Bella said, seeing Fane's face, "But I'll give you my number anyways."

And once numbers were exchanged, the girls were saying their goodbyes when the waiter showed up with Fane's root beer and cheeseburger.

"Here, gorgeous, I had the cook whip it up really fast so you wouldn't have to wait as long. Hello, gorgeous's friend," He said, noticing Bella, "Do I need to get anything for you?"

'_I wonder if blondie hangs out with less hot girls to make her look more attractive on purpose, because it's totally working right now,_' He thought.

I growled quietly at this.

"Uh, no" Bella replied, "I'm just stopping by to say hi to her, I'm actually with my boyfriend down there." She motioned to me.

Bella got up, "Well, see you tomorrow at school, Dex."

"See ya," She replied.

As Bella walked passed the waiter, he looked at her, and I nearly jumped him for what he thought.

'_Hmm, cute butt at least,_'

"Edward?" Bella asked, concerned, "What's wrong?"

"That waiter just said you had a cute butt," I growled.

Bella blushed, but did not look as mortified as I thought she would. She seemed a little pleased, actually.

I briefly pondered this, but then heard Fane's conversation with the waiter.

"So, your name is Dex?" He questioned.

"It's a nickname for Dexter," She simply replied.

"Wow, what an interesting name for such a beautiful girl," He said.

"Thank you," She replied, curtly and took a bite of her burger.

"So, gorgeous," The waiter started, "I get off work in a half hour. Would you maybe want me to show you around? I know all the hot spots of this town. There's a really great couple of spots just off the road here. Really secluded, really beautiful."

I could see the images of all the girls he had taken into these areas and was disgusted by how many women this guy had been with.

I waited with bated breath to hear what Fane would say.

"No thank you, I'm not really in to that sort of thing," She said. By this time both Bella and I could hear her, and we could clearly tell she was annoyed by this boy, and for some odd reason… I was relieved.

"Well, I could take you to Port Angeles, it's not so far, and they have some great movies out right about now. I would be honored to take such a lovely girl to the movies."

"No. Thank you," Fane started, and she was so annoyed at this point that even the annoying waiter could tell, "Normally I would put up with this thing and be polite, but I feel you're not going to take the hint, and let me tell you now that I have no interest in going anywhere near you after this diner trip because you seem like one of those creepy guys that somehow got the unfortunate luck for the less attractive _nice _guys in winning the genetic lottery and you're now deemed attractive to society and use those looks to screw women who are too dumb to realize that you're just an annoying creep who will just stand them up after you've had them, and I realize that you will probably spit in my food if I have you as a waiter ever again, which is why I'm also going to tell you that I'm _not _tipping you today. Or ever."

She smiled after that, a mischievous, daring smile.

Bella quirked a smile at this, and I could not help but let a smirk slip as well.

Fane and I caught eye contact and I was shocked when her smile turned into a mischievous smirk instead of a scowl like how it does normally when we look at eachother.

"The burger was delicious, but I have no desire to eat in here anymore, but I'm bringing the root beer with me."

And with that, she left the exact amount of money to pay for her food, slung her purse over her shoulder, and got up.

On her way out, she had to pass by us, and I tensed more than I already was and made _sure_ I wasn't breathing.

"Glad you guys enjoyed the show. I'll see you both tomorrow. Bronzey, I still hate you, but I'm glad you can at least smirk," She winked at me as she walked away.

She was.. teasing me?

"She's very odd," Bella said.

"Yes, very odd indeed," I replied as I stared after her.

* * *

**If you haven't read the author's note, I would recommend you do, because I left shoutouts and messages to TONS of people, and chances are, I left one for you and I really think you deserve to feel at least a little special ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to majorly apologize for my lack of updating. I was really busy trying to say g'bye to the rest of my summer with a bang. I'm really sorry for that, and for the crappy-ness you may find in this chapter. I'm trying to get back into the groove of things now that I'm officially back. Thank you for being so loyal and patient! -Becca**

* * *

**Dexter's POV**

After the diner incident I decided to go home. I realized that it was kind of late, and I was exhausted and hungry.

That creepy waiter definitely succeeded in making me waste eight dollars and seventy-five cents, but it was worth it to get him to back off. My spidey senses were telling me he was a womanizing creep, and since my spidey senses never failed me in my sixteen almost seventeen years of life, I was going to listen to them. I always end up regretting it when I don't listen to them.

I pensively sipped my root beer as I began my trek home and kept a vigilant eye on my surroundings.

I was always kind of a paranoid person, but as I grew older and realized that there are so many more dangerous in the world, I had grown worse.

Me walking around town alone here was a major improvement for me, there used to be times when I wouldn't go anywhere without Elijah or a big group of girls.

I wondered why I was even walking around alone to begin with, it wasn't safe, and yet I was doing it anyways. Even more so, I didn't feel very scared.

My thoughts didn't stay on this subject much longer for I was soon in the foyer of my house, putting my jacket on a coat rack and putting my bags from Newton's in the closet.

"Dex?" I heard 'Lijah call from the kitchen.

"Yep. You got work?" I asked as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Yeah, will you be alright here?" He replied, leaning against the counter in nothing but his sweatpants.

"As long as you get a shirt on soon, yeah," I remarked.

"Ha ha," He dryly replied, "You're hilarious."

"I know," I smiled, "When do you leave?"

"I'm just gonna eat and get my uniform on so about twenty minutes. I'll be home around seven this morning."

"Okay, I'm going to bed. Night, 'Lijah, love you."

"Love you, too," He replied as we hugged.

I headed upstairs and immediately picked out clothes to wear for tomorrow then did my rituals to get ready to bed, and then promptly pulled on my pajamas and fell into bed.

I was asleep a few moments after my head hit the pillow.

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I were sitting in my car just outside of her house saying our goodbyes after the diner trip.

"So when do you come back?" Bella asked about my trip to Alaska to avoid the sun here.

"I'll be back early Sunday. Probably around twelve," I replied, losing myself in her eyes.

"AM?" She asked.

"Yes, but I may come back earlier if I miss you too much."

"Oh. Well remember I'm going to La Push, I probably won't be back very early," She replied.

I furrowed my brows but said nothing.

Silence rang for a few moments.

"Well, I guess I should be getting to bed," Bella said, breaking the silence.

"I'll walk you to the door and be back in your room when Charlie goes to sleep," I said

"Oh no," she replied, "It's fine. Really. Besides, your family is probably waiting for you to head out. You leave soon, don't you?"

More oddness coming from my Bella, but I let it go.

"Alright. Sweet dreams, Bella. I'll see you soon. I love you," I replied.

"Love you too," She said, while leaning in so we could share a brief kiss.

She offered me a smile as she opened the door and walked to her house.

I waited until she was safely inside before I drove off and started home.

.

Once home, I was greeted with Alice waiting in the kitchen for me.

"We're not heading out until later, Edward," She said.

"Alright, Alice," I replied, suspicion evident in my voice.

"You should probably feed a bit before we head out though. You're not going to feed much in Canada," She said.

"Alright, thank you, Alice," I said as I prepared to take my leave.

I had to tell Carlisle before I left though, so I headed to his office.

"Yes?" Carlisle called before I had the opportunity to knock.

"It's me," I replied.

"Come in, Edward," Carlisle called through the door.

"What did you need?" Carlisle asked as I walked into his office.

"I was just going to tell you that I was going to hunt."

"Yes, Alice mentioned you might. It's alright. The rest of the family already fed before you got home, but we hadn't planned on leaving until much later. Go ahead for a little while; we'll head out after you get back."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said as I closed his office door.

I headed to my room and opened the large window and took an unnecessary deep breath and ran using my vampire speed.

.

I had been enjoying the silence and solitude after I had landed a few deer and really was just running around enjoying the forest at night. I was going to do one last run before I went home.

Suddenly, I caught Fane's scent.

It was faint, but definitely her.

I had to admit that I was a little worried. Why was she in the forest alone?

I decided to follow her scent, worry clouding my thirst for her blood, as I ran to the spot where her scent was strongest.

Only a few short moments later did I realize that another person was or had been with her. A man by the smell of it.

I kept running until I smelled the familiar scent of food and industrialization. She was in her home, and the smell must be her brother, although his smell was almost a bit stagnant, so I assumed he was off at work, probably still partnered with Charlie as well.

I decided to continue walking to her house, out of pure curiosity.

I was actually a bit surprised by it. I was in the backyard, but already I could see that the Fanes had spared no minor expense for this house.

Though not as big as mine, it made up for its size by the feel it gave off and, though secluded like my house, it was much closer to town, and I could see lights of a neighbor's home just a short walk away.

Dexter's house felt like a home. It felt like a place where you could be safe with your family.

The backyard was fairly bare. It held only a lavish fireplace with a few plush-looking seats around it and a barbeque and counter on the back porch with a few more chairs. I suspected that they didn't want to mar the landscape of the forest.

The house was lovely, too.

It was a soft grey, and though many would think the color bland, the stucco complimented well with brick that outlined the windows and back door.

High windows reached up to the second story in some places, and single windows on both levels were in others.

A pentagon-like window area jutted out from the second story.

A whimper broke the silent of the night, and I knew who it was immediately.

My eyes zeroed in on the pentagon window, and I debated on checking on her.

Another whimper made up my mind as I used my vampire speed and agility to climb up to the second-story window and climb inside.

.

Her room was as lovely as the rest of the house.

The floor was a dark cherrywood that melded into three turquoise-colored walls, and a mirror followed the entire length of one wall with a barre in the middle.

I was mildly surprised to see she danced, but then again it made sense with the controlled measured steps she took and the tiny proportions of her body.

A window seat was at the base of the pentagon windows that I had just climbed out of.

A plum sectional sofa was in one corner of the room, and a tv was mounted to a wall that provided excellent views from either the sofa or the bed.

The bed was a wrought-iron four-poster with intricate iron crossings and patterns in-between the bases. The comforters were plush maroon, although thrown to one side as the tiny blonde occupant shivered and let out another whimper.

As I looked at her, thoughts and pictures that weren't my own began to invade my mind.

_All white. Nothing. This is nothing, but she's not afraid, or even curious._

'_How old are you, little one?'_

'_Eight. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.'_

'_Aren't we all a little strange?'_

'_I suppose, but still I'm not allowed to talk to you, even if I _have_ seen you before,'_

'_Oh, you remember that, do you? You're a very strange girl, did you know that?'_

'_I'm not as strange as you,'_

'_No. No. You're much more interesting than I am,'_

'_And nicer,'_

_A chuckle._

'_Can you put me back now? I'm missing snack time,'_

_Another chuckle then_, _'Of course, but I'll be seeing you soon,'_

_A school room. _

_Another flash._

_A home._

'_Who the hell are you? Get out, I have a weapon,'_

'_Now I'm a little offended you don't remember me,'_

'_You're not real! Just a figment of my imagination,'_

'_I assure you I'm quite real. We used to be such good friends, don't you remember?'_

'_No, you're mean,'_

'_I came to tell you that it's time. You should be happy,'_

'_I'm just crazy,'_

'_No, you're not'_

'_Don't touch me!'_

_Her arm hurts for a moment, but then it stops._

Dexter whimpers again but seems to be fine after this strange dream.

I was stunned by what I saw.

'_Did I just read her mind?_'

I watched her for a few more minutes, wondering if I could read her mind again.

I soon realized that she was cold, and I placed the blankets back on her. She stopped shivering.

Again, I watched for a few more minutes, but realized that I should have been home an hour ago.

I walked to the window, and with one last glance at her, I took my leave.

So many questions were on my mind now.


End file.
